Commonwealth of Egan
Egan is a micronation located in Montreal, Canada. Government and Politics Egan is a one-party socialist republic led by Governor Tovor Kimyona. Kimyona is also General Secretary of the Eganese National Coalition, commonly referred to as NatCo. Senators of Natco include: Elisavja and Ricar Kimyona. Culture Egan's culture is based largely on the video game Stardew Valley. Real-life influences include modern Slavic culture, pre-Norman British culture, as well as a little bit of Shinto. Egan's national sport is Junimo Dodgeball, inspired by Frosty Dodgeball, a sport invented by a certain Lara B. The sport involves knocking over the opposite team's pins (Junimo) in order to knock down their Community Centre (a large ball on a cone). Egan's national dish is the Maple Sriracha Bagel, which is a bagel seasoned with maple syrup and sriracha sauce. Its national beverage is the Cowsby Cocktail which consists of cow's milk and maple syrup. Religion Egan's official religion is Yobanism, a religion founded by game developer and musician Eric Barone, creator of Stardew Valley. Adherents worship the god Yoba and the Yoban cross. They venerate Barone as a prophet of Yoba. Holidays April 9th is Eganese April Fool's Day, commemorating the snowstorm that occurred on April 9th, 2019, and melted within two days. April 13th is the Acorn Festival which celebrates the coming of Spring. Eganese citizens collect acorns left under the snow and paint them. May 24th is the Willow Dance. Its name is slightly misleading, as dancing rarely occurs during this festival, but citizens do gather around the Scammington Willow to socialize and consume snacks. June 28th is the Dance of the Moonlight Minnows, where citizens gather around Big Bird's Pond and send a candle on a raft into the water. After witnessing the small aquatic creatures of the pond illuminated by the candlelight, the raft is drawn back in. July 10th is Eganese Independence Day. August 11th is the Cousins' Festival. It is named this way because it coincides with the time the Governor's cousins visit Scammington. Family traditions are held and snacks such as marshmallows and corn are consumed. September 16th is the Artisan's Fair, where artisans such as musicians and sculptors display their work at their booths in Scammington and the Miscellaneous Embassy. October 27th is Spirit's Eve, where a haunted maze is created, and those who complete it are awarded a piece of pumpkin pie. Currently the haunted maze is underfunded, so it consists solely of an amputated hanging skeleton figurine. December 10th is the Governor's Day, commemorating the birthday of Governor Kimyona, Egan's first and arguably best governor. December 25th is the Feast of the Winter Star, which is the Eganese equivalent of Christmas. January 8th is the ice festival, where tire d'erable is consumed and snow ingots are made if the snow is right. Citizens also go sledding, build snowmen, and sit in holes they make in the snow. Territory Egan claims several strips of land around Montreal. Scammington Scammington is the capital of Egan. It's a 35-acre property in Argenteuil RMC. It is ruled by its Senators Elisavja and Ricar Kimyona. It is home to Big Bird (the Eganese monument not the Sesame Street character), Kimyona Manor, Big Bird's Pond, two sheds, a rabbit farm, and a vegetable garden. Miscellaneous Embassy The Miscellaneous Embassy is an underground territory in Montreal whose exact location is top-secret. Currency The currency of Egan is the Eganese Lid, which is pegged to the value of 1 pound of aluminium. Currently there are two varieties: the 5 lid bill and the 10 lid bill. Category:Canadian Micronations Category:North American Micronations Category:Canadian micronations Category:French Speaking Category:French-speaking Category:Principality of Egan